The Kid Battousai
by issa hiro
Summary: One day Kenshin reunits with a old friend son. But this isn't a ususal reunion he has urgent news of a threat to all of Japan. It's up to the gang and the stranger to protect Japan. R rating to come later. rr
1. A new Threat to Japan

Hitokiri Battousai Kenshin Himura hasn't had an easy life  
since he met Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke. Kenshin isn't the  
one who has many friends. The times were peaceful. "Kenshin  
seems happy lately." Kaoru said. She watches Kenshin play  
with Ayame and Suzume. Sanosuke smiled as he chewed on a  
piece of straw. Dr. Gezai could only laugh. Yahiko was  
testing a new move on a dummy. "Hey, Sano come here I wanna  
show you something." Yahiko said. Sano walked over to  
Yahiko and looked at him. "Yeah what is it Yahiko?"  
Sanosuke asked. "Stand right there and don't move." Yahiko  
said with an sly smirk on his face. Yahiko step back a  
couple of feet. "I don't see what Yahiko was talking  
about." Sano said. "Ryuu Tsui Ken!!!!" Yahiko yelled in  
the air. Yahiko's wooden sword cracked over Sanosuke's  
skull causing a large knot to form. This made Sano  
ferocious. "Come here you little twerp. I'm gonna kill  
you." Sano shouts. Sanosuke began to chase Yahiko around  
the dojo. "Sano, Yahiko quit before you mess up the dojo.  
Then you'll clean it for a month." Kaoru warned. "Now Kaoru  
I think they are more responsible than you give them credit  
for." Kenshin said. "Uncle Ken. Uncle Ken can you play with  
us some more?" Ayami asked. "Can you play some more?"  
Suzume repeated. Kenshin smiled. "Of course." Kenshin said.  
Just then a young teen walked up to the dojo. Everyone  
looked at him. Kenshin stood up. The teen carried a watou  
over his shoulder. Kenshin's eyes lit up. "Ah...Kenshin do  
you know that boy?" Kaoru asked. "Yes I am proud to that I  
do." Kenshin said. "Well Kenshin who is he?" Sanosuke  
asked. "He's a dear friend's son." Kenshin said. "The names  
Kiro Kansagai." The teen said. He wore dirty red pants with  
a bloody white shirt. He had an scar over his right eye  
that seems to just happen. Blood was still on the side of  
his mouth. "Kenshin look at him. He's hurt, we need to get  
Ms.Megumi." Kaoru said. Just then Kiro collapsed. "Yahiko  
go get Ms. Megumi and hurry." Kaoru said. "Ah Kaoru why  
would I get Megumi when Dr. Gezai is sitting right there"  
Yahiko said. Kaoru felt embarrassed. Kenshin picked Kiro up  
and took him inside to rest. Inside Dr. Gezai treated Kiro  
wounds. "Dr. Gezai is he alright?" Kaoru asked. "He has  
been in the heat too long. The boy is strong welled he'll  
make it with a good hot meal and some rest." Dr. Gezai  
said. "He'll get a good rest but not a good meal. Kaoru's  
cooking stinks." Yahiko teased. "Twok!!!" Kaoru smacked  
Yahiko on top of his head. A huge knot was sitting on top  
of his head. Meanwhile Sano and Kenshin were talking about  
Kiro. "The sad thing that his father died before he could  
even talk. I would check on him and his mother. And I guess  
he saw me as a father figure." Kenshin said. "I wouldn't  
look up to a better guy." Sanosuke said. He grabbed Kenshin  
and rubs his head with his knuckles. "Hey cut it Sano."  
Kenshin pleaded. "What it's not look you every did anything  
to your hair." Sanosuke said. Kiro was out of bed and  
watched Kenshin and Sano goofed around. He held his watou  
in his hand. "Huh?" Kenshin said with confusion. "Kenshin  
we have to talk." Kiro said. "Ah sure." Kenshin said. They  
began to walk as the red sun began to set on the still  
riverbed. "What is it that you want to talk about?" Kenshin  
asked. "Hiko told me to seek you out." Kiro said. "Hiko  
told you to seek me out. Why?" Kenshin said. "He said that  
it time to prepare for battle, because the outcome will  
seal our fates. So to prepare for this battle I learned  
Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." Kiro said. Kenshin's eyes grew big.  
"Did he teach you the final technique?" Kenshin asked. "  
No. I couldn't bring myself to." Kiro said. Kenshin felt  
relieved. "Kiro why did you learn the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?"  
Kenshin asked. "I felt that it's the only way to ensure  
survival in this battle." Kiro said. "Kiro you have indeed  
became a man, but I would feel better if you stayed out of  
this." Kenshin replied. "The time of peace is almost over.  
It's the eye of the hurricane Kenshin. This is our story.  
Lives full of incurable pain and deep sorrow. I for one  
won't let my fate be in the hand of others." Kiro said. The  
two look at each other with understanding eyes as the sun  
behind them sets. "I understand Kiro. One can only rely on  
others for so long. If indeed that the time of piece is  
over then we should prepare for it the best way we can."  
Kenshin said. When Kiro and Kenshin returned to the Kimaya  
Dojo everyone was waiting. "Welcome home you two." Kaoru  
said. Kiro and Kenshin smiled. "Thank you Ms. Kaoru."  
Kenshin said. "Yes, thank you Ms. Kaoru for your  
hospitality." Kiro said. Kaoru smiled and winked. "Anytime  
Kiro." Kaoru said. "Why are we all just sitting here? The  
little misses has prepared as delicious meal to celebrate  
Kiro's recovery." Sanosuke said. "Yea lets eat!" Yahiko  
shouted. Kiro, Yahiko, and Sano began to pig out. "Hey you  
save some for me and Kenshin!!" Kaoru yelled. Kenshin just  
laughed. 


	2. Good bye for now

The next mourning Kiro woke up early. He grabbed his watou and headed out into the near by forest. A cool breeze blew through the forest. He stopped in the middle of a clearing. "Something's telling me that I'm not alone. Good I was looking for a fight." Kiro thought. The breeze suddenly died. Just then a needle flew through towards Kiro. Kiro narrowly blocked it with his watou. "What the..." Kiro said. "I'm surprised that you managed to block my attack." A voice called out. Kiro was now pissed off. "Whoever you are I'll make you pay for this." Kiro said. A figure stood between two trees. "Who are you? I want to know the name of the one who wished to die by the Battousai." Kiro said. "I am Beshimi of the Oniwabanshuu." The figure said. "Beshimi time to die." Kiro said with yellow hazel eyes. "Not so fast young warrior. When you take one member of the Oniwabanshuu you must take on the whole Oniwabanshuu." Another figure said. Just then three more figures appeared in the shadows. "Hannya, Hyottoko, Shinkiyo but..."Beshimi started. Kiro stared at the shadowy figures. "Are you going to fight me or just reminisce?" Kiro asked as he dropped his watou. "I'll break every bone in your body." Shinkiyo said. "He's none of our concern. Lord Aoshi has other things planed." Hannya said as he vanished. "You got lucky, but next time you're mines." Beshimi said. Like that the Oniwabanshuu were gone. The breeze returned and Kiro was left alone in the clearing. "I guess I'll have to wait until we go to Kyoto to try my new technique." Kiro thought with disappointment deep within his eyes. When Kiro returned Kenshin was waiting for him. Kiro stared at Kenshin. "It's time to go Kenshin. If we waste anymore time here it might be too late." Kiro said. "I understand. Let me say good bye to Ms. Kaoru and the others before we go." Kenshin said. Kenshin walked into the dojo. There Kaoru was playing with Ayame and Suzume, Sano was sitting against the wall chewing on a piece of straw and Dr. Ganzai was reading. "Hey Kenshin, what's with the long face?" Sanosuke asked. Kenshin tried to bring himself to the words to say. "Yea what is it Kenshin?" a voice said behind him. It was Yahiko. "Well Kiro has informed me that there is a violent storm raising in Kyoto." Kenshin said. This shocked everyone. "What?!" Sano and Yahiko shouted. "What is it Kenshin? Please tell us." Kaoru pleaded. "Kiro and I are leaving for Kyoto." Kenshin said. "Why Kenshin? The Revolution has been over for years now. What does it have to do with you?" Kaoru asked. "Hitokiri. Kenshin's predecessor he's is the reason." A voice rang out. "Kiro." Sano said. Kiro was standing in the doorway. "How do you know that?" Yahiko asked. Kiro pointed to the scar over his eye. "I over hear him and his gang of specially trained warriors. They were going to recreate the revolution in Kyoto and then take over Japan. I tried to escape and was caught. So I paid the price and stuck with this reminder of what will come to past if something isn't done to stop them." Kiro said. Hearing Kiro's story made Sano mad. He punched the wall cracking it. "The nerve of that guy. He has to be stopped." Sanosuke said. "So Ms. Kaoru you understand that Japan's fate's rest in the balance of this battle. So please don't worry about us. Sanosuke and Yahiko please stay here and protect Ms. Kaoru." Kenshin said. Kaoru was beginning to cry. Kenshin saw this but continued out the door. Meanwhile deep in the forest the Oniwabanshuu was gathering. "Lord Aoshi the Battousai is heading to Kyoto to stop the revolution." Hannya said as he appeared behind a figure wearing a yellow and white jacket. "Fine. We will make sure that he doesn't make it to Kyoto." Aoshi said.  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
Thank you Katsu for your review. Just maybe Kiro and Kenshin get into it but you have to continue to read. 


End file.
